2012-11-23 Tis' the Season
A typical winter day with just a bit of snow falling. It's not even sticking. It had been a while since Kori had seen Jubilee and she missed her young friend. So, with one well placed call, the two had gotten together for a little shopping once Jubes had informed Kori that it was the /perfect/ day to go. Dressed in a pair of red leather pants with black over-the-knee boots and a deep gold off the shoulder blouse over which she wore a black half jacket, the alien walks with the girl at her side and a cup of coffee in her hand. "I'm sorry it's been so long, really. I've just been... Uhm..." Those emerald green eyes would sparkle if they could. "A little... preoccupied." Jubilation Lee had been more than happy to not only get a call from her favorite Tamaranian, but an invitation to go shopping as well! Her idea of winterwear is a little different than Kori's, though no less eye-catching: pink tights under a white and gray leopard-pattern mini with a canted, plated leather belt in silver, a cropped, wide-necked, pink longsleeved pullover under her familiar white winter jacket, and gray legwarmers over warm white wedge-heeled boots. She's also wearing fuzzy white earmuffs in place of her signature earrings, and has a cup of mocha espresso to keep her warm and energetic on this important day. "It's okay, Kori," she replies, smiling as warmly as the coffee. "I was a little worried, 'cuz of what Artist Guy Kyle said, but I'm glad you're getting out to see some more of this world. Plus, I've missed you. Wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Ben Reilly is busy wincing inside a store with each finger point. "How about this one?" The Clerk gives Ben a serious look, "That was more expensive than the last one you pointed out." A sigh escapes the teen's lips as he is learning why all men dread when their girlfriends, fiances and wives ask for jewelry. While Jubilee didn't ask for jewelry, Ben wanted a particular date to be special. Inside his black three-quarter length wool coat is an invitation for art gallery opening a few weeks from now. He remembers the signs from his frolic with Jubilee and she seemed interested in it. So Ben waited a good while just to get the invitation. "Do you guys do a payment plan? Something?" The Clerk nods then takes Ben to fill out his first credit card application. After a small time the teen emerges looking crestfallen, thanks to a red denied stamp, and he moves toward a nearby coffee shop. Anyone looking outside could see the teen in the black winter coat, blue jeans and a green scarf wrapped around his neck before he vanished to get a latte. A brow arches curiously. "What did Kyle say?" Kori holds no animosity towards Kyle. In truth, she misses her friend. "Kyle and I are good friends. We always will be. We weren't at all suited to each other though and I sometimes wonder if I wasn't letting my gratitude morph into something it wasn't." Kori's shoulders roll into a shrug. "Barry's been wonderful. He kept me busy and distracted when it first happened. Even endured my anger." She gives a chuckle before taking a sip of her caramel-vanilla iced latte. "So! What are we shopping for??" "Not a lot, but he did say he thought you were under a lot of pressure," the teenager replies, frowning thoughtfully. "That maybe I should try to take you to see a movie, or go shopping, or something like, but it was a while back." She pats Starfire's arm. "I think he cares, even if you aren't each other's type. But I'm curious: Who's Barry?" She glances up as they near a crosswalk, only to see a familiar figure in a black winter coat across the street. "Was that... Ben??" she asks, thinking aloud, then looks again. No sign of the boy. "I think he went into that coffee shop. Let's hurry and see!" And with that, she's off across the street, dodging traffic with the agility and skill of an old pro! Sighing in line Ben moves to the front eyeing the menu. So many things sound good! There is the Pumpkin Spice Latte that some old coffee lady at Thor's place brought to his attention, but he just had. Then there's a caramel machiatto but Carmel didn't sound to great today. Brown eyes scan the menu before they zero in on something, "Peppermint Hot Chocolate," he says in a sad voice before handing the cahsier a five. Moving past the case Ben waits for his drink, his back to the door he ignores the sound of the door opening, it is just another customer after all. It isn't like someone he knows just busted through the door. There's a soft 'ah' sound from Koriand'r. "I was. It's easing as I become accustomed to thing. J'onn has been a wonderful help in that and Barry is... Infintely patient with me. Willing to explain every little thing." "Barry is the guy I'm seeing. I'd love for you to meet him." She seems... happy to say the very least. "He has a sense of humor I think you'd ado--Who?" She watches the girl dash across the street with a bright laugh and a shake of her head. Her? She uses the air to take her across traffic, easily landing at Jubilee's side and following her into the coffee shop. Jubilation, aside from a few shaken fists and honked horns, is across the street unharmed in seconds... only to see a certain Tamaranian flit across behind her! She grins and reaches up as Koriand'r starts to descend, catching hold of the taller girl's leather pants and tugging. "Get down here, you, before somebody starts taking pictures!" she teases, opening the door to the coffee shop. It only takes her a moment to catch sight of the black-coated figure that had looked so familiar, and still does even up closer. "Ben!" she calls, lifting a hand and waving overhead as she moves to join him. "Hi!" Hearing that voice makes Ben turn quickly. He smiles at the pink, white, gray, leopard, and other assorted color sight. His eyes stare at the outfit, part due to the colors and well...he likes staring at Jubilee. "Hey Beautiful," the teen waves before taking his drink. Smiling he moves to her, "What brings you out here?" His gaze goes to Jubilee's friend, "And whose your friend?" he smiles politely offering a hand. The Tamaranian doesn't get a gawk or a lust-filled stare she normally illicitis from strangers. All she gets from Ben is a kind smile from a friendly face that's very unafraid and not weirded out by someone with orange skin along with neon green eyes. There's a bright, happy laugh from Star as she's tugged on. Once they're inside, she smirks. "Careful now. Next time I'll take you up with me." Those solid green eyes would be twinkling if they could. Pushing her obscenely long hair back over her shoulder, the Princess smiles. "My name is Koriand'r. Most people shorten it to Kori." Except Jackie. He calls her Ria. She's rather enamored of that version of her name actually. "And you, apparently, are Ben. A pleasure to meet you." And then her coffee is sipped at. "Gigglebox," Jubilation teases back, flexing her fingers playfully. "You might go without your pants if you try." She smiles at Ben. "Hi, handsomest of heroes," she replies, stepping forward to give him a hug. "Just out doing a little Christmas shopping while the prices are down. What about you? Checking out the local bargains?" She smiles at the question. "What she said. She's not from around here, but she's liking the place." Blushing Ben looks down, "I'm not handsome or a hero," he says as his arms go around Jubilee. He looks at them, "Just a nearly broke New Yorker trying to get a gift for the one or two people on his Christmas list and having problems doing it," he says. Hearing that Koriand'r is new to the place, "Have you tried a real New York Hot Dog. I know a street vendor, they get Sue Storm's seal of approval. And what's the appropriate greeting for where you're from?" he asks curiously trying to be culturally tolerant, "Shake, hug, bow? Cause I'll greet you however your custom dictates. And mind if I call you An?" the word rolls off his tongue like he's saying 'Anne.' A brow arches. "Really, Jubilation? You're threatening /me/ with less clothing?" Yeah, that'll work well. She watches the two with a smile before Ben's questions draw her attention. "I've learned to shake hands." Her free is promptly held to the man. "An... I like that. By all means." Her nose then wrinkles. "I hate hot dogs." Definitely not from Earth! "Funny, it /usually/ works. But then again, most of my friends have a sense of modesty," Jubilation ripostes with a giggle. She smiles at Ben. "Handsomeness and heroism are in the eyes of the beholder, Ben, and you know my opinion of that already." Rolling his eyes, "I'm not beautiful or handsome. I'm with beautiful company though," Ben says with a smile. "Are you two having better luck with the deals? Who are you shopping for? I'll window shop with you if you guys doin't mind a third," he give sthe group a smile while holding Jubilee close just before stealing a kiss. His lips press to hers quickly before he pulls them away, "Sorry, had to," he apologizes to An. Starfire smirks and sticks her tongue out at Jubilee before a bright laugh trills from her before she's quirking a brow upwards at Ben "What are you apologizing for?" She seems completely and utterly confused. The display of affection certain didn't bother her any. She doesn't even seem to have noticed it as out of the ordinary.Coffee in hand, Kori stands near the counter with Jubilee and Ben, having just met the latter as he waits for his drink. Jubilation, enjoying the closeness with Ben to the point of obliviousness to her orange-skinned friend, is caught in mid-smile as her hugmate suddenly kisses her! Not that she doesn't welcome it, as she's humming softly under her breath a moment after their lips meet. "Just some friends... I'm taking special care with yours," she adds, a promise rather than a statement. Barry Allen is late. It's not the kind of thing you'd expect of the guy who could run around the world in under five seconds -- which is exactly why he's late. When he does show up, it's in a pair of jeans, a button down shirt rolled up to the elbows, and a light jacket. He swings the door to the coffee shop open and steps inside, eyes swiveling until he locates Kori, Jubes, and Ben and makes his way over with a grin. "Sorry I'm late," he apologizes, looking to each in turn before he steps up beside Star and steals a quick kiss from her. He looks to the other two and smiles, holding out his hand to Jubes, then Ben, "Barry Allen, nice to meet you." He looks back to Star and explains, "Sorry, traffic was apparently killer, so I decided to just walk it.""Oh? What are you getting me?!" Ben asks with the utmost excitement. Anyone could see his inner five-year-old bursting at the seems. Truth is Ben never really got a present before. Peter got a few and these are the only memories he has of holidays. Still those are Peter's gifts and not Ben's. Seconds later a blonde hair man burst in introducing himself after kissing An which shows the teen that this guy is probably dating the orange skinned woman. "Ben. Ben Reilly. Jubilation's less attractive half," he smiles taking the man's hand. "You're brave for walking out in New York today but that doesn't make you any less right." Snagging his drink, "Where to ladies?" Brown eyes look to blue eyes giving the other guy a knowing look. Women would always lead the pack when it comes to sales and deals. Clone or not, Ben knows this much at least. Barry's arrival makes Kori light up. The quick kiss is returned before she leans into his side. "It's alright, handsome." She smiles knowingly and in understanding. "At least everything turned out alright, yeah?" Another sip of her coffee is taken and then she motions towards Jubilee. "She's taking point. I have no idea where we're going or anything. I was just to it was the perfect day to go shopping." Her shoulders shrug rather helplessly. Jubilation giggles at Ben's reaction, patting his shoulders. "Down, boy!" she teases with a smile. "It's a surprise... but you'll like it, I promise." She's got a sense about these things. Then, suddenly, her alien friend has a friend of her own! The teenager blinks in surprise as the tall man kisses Kori, but then introduces himself. Surprised or not, though, she's quick about getting a smile together. "Hi! Jubilation Lee," she replies, accepting his hand with her own strong little mitt. "Or just Jubilee, Jubes, Ju-Ju, or make up your own. I guess you're Kori's beloved Barry?" she asks, softening her voice and smiling at Kori approvingly. "I would most likely be the Barry in question, yes," Barry responds with a chuckle, nodding his head to Jubes. His arm wraps around Kori's shoulders, and he grins back at Ben, understanding perfectly, "Brave or stupid. I should have brought a stick to fend them off with, but somebody'd just have stolen it anyway." After a pause, he looks to Kori, and says, "Black Friday... Well, a lot of sales, to be sure, but you'll also be fighting people to get anywhere... So essentially, yes, it is the perfect day for you to go shopping." "Lead us beautiful," Ben says walking toward to the door with Jubilation. The smile on his face couldn't get any bigger as they get near the door. A kiss is placed on her cheek as he waits for direction. For a second he dislodges from her to open the door for every body. "Sky's the limit as they say," he declares sneaking a quick glance of Jubilee while no one was looking hopefully. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs